


Erin Mallory

by BrokePerception



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I believe should have been the last scene of this series. ...If it should have ended at all. Lois/Clark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erin Mallory

After a lot of fuss from all four new grandparents, Lois and Clark finally managed to sneak off to their bedroom to have some time alone with their daughter. The couple was laying in bed facing each other, their baby girl in between them, grasping her father's forefinger with her so much smaller hands. Clark gently smiled at their girl, then at his wife. "I simply don't understand all this," Lois stated, but the smile lying upon her lips showed that she perhaps didn't particularly mind.

Clark chuckled. "How are we going to name her?"

"No idea, all this is actually a bit sudden... don't you think so?"

Superman agreed with a small smile from his side, then started pondering about it. "I always liked the name Mallory for some strange reason. I guess there must be a name like that for you; one that you always liked and wanted to give your future daughter?"

"Well..." Lois started, looking down at the child between her and Clark. "I always liked the name Erin, but I don't really think it would fit her. Do you?"

"Nonsense," Clark whispered, leaning in over their baby to press his lips against hers. "I think it would fit her just about right." Superman quietly looked down at the cute, small girl again. He honestly couldn't grasp it all himself yet. "Erin Mallory. What do you think?" He seemed to ask everyone present. Lois smiled, and between them their daughter let out a gibberish giggle. This elicited similar reactions with her parents.

Superman carefully pulled their little Erin Mallory close, then rolled over on his back so that she rested upon his chest. Within instants, the infant had fallen asleep. Perhaps the too long trip from Krypton had worn her out. Lois slowly crept up closer to her husband and daughter, soon following her example. Clark Kent, maybe better known as Superman, fell asleep thinking that he could count himself lucky, having the two cutest, prettiest girls on earth in his arms.


End file.
